Beau, for Short
by Steph Malfoy
Summary: A two part story that touches briefly on Liz and Dancing Beauty. Somewhat of a prequel to Commander In Chief so, to understand who Liz is I suggest you read CIC but, if you don't Liz is Ty's mother. Review! [Complete]
1. Part One

This a short story by me, Steph!

It is somewhat of a prequel to Command In Chief. It just touches briefly on Liz and Dancing Beauty, Beau, if you don't remember. It's just an idea I had while I was writing the part of CIC that was between Chief and Liz. And just as a reference, the Headmistress Pierce in here is the mother of the Mrs. Pierce, the head of GAP, in CIC. I hope you like it! Review!

-Steph

Before I start, special hello's to my friends: Annette (HorseLove20693), Shawna (JustAGirlWithADream) and of course, Ais (VinnyRoxyFrankie - Fallout girls) who ever knew that talking to people you don't know could be so much fun? By the way, you all had better update your stories soon! Oh and Ais, remember, I'm still coming on Monday and I want your horse!

**Beau for Short**

**--**

**--**

**By Steph**

**--**

_Part One_

**--**

"_Liz! Lizzy! Hey! Wait up!" the bright, cheery voice of a twelve year old girl shrieked across the crowded school yard of Green Acres Middle School._

_Elizabeth "Liz" van Darren spun around, her long, blonde ponytail fanning out behind her. "EEEH! Lolls!" Liz shrieked back and bounded towards her best friend, Lillian "Lolly" Baldwin. The two girls threw their arms around each other in excitement. "Oh my gosh! How was your summer? Were the Island's just ah-mazing?" Liz gushed. _

"_It was great! But," Lolly pouted, "It would have been better if you were there. What about you, though? What did you do?" she urged her friend. _

_Liz laughed. "Well, the first month was fun…" both girls laughed together. That month they had spent together, hanging out with friends, going to the mall and, of course, hanging around the barn they took lessons at. "Then I went to Germany to visit my grandma and grandpa. No biggie, my grandma just made a ton of food whose names I couldn't even pronounce." _

"_You should have come with us!" Lolly repeated. "Mom and dad said you could have, you know."_

"_I know," Liz sighed. "But, mom wanted me to go visit grandma and grandpa. Besides," Liz began, "I don't think I could have taken a whole _month_ of Brad," Liz shuddered in horror at the mere thought of spending a month with Lolly's annoyingly disgusting thirteen year old brother, Brad. _

"_Tell me about it," Lolly groaned. "You should have come instead of him," she added. _

"_That would have been great," Liz said wistfully. "I… OW!" she gasped as she felt a sharp tub on her ponytail and spun on her heel to face the snickering boys. "Brad!" she exclaimed indignantly, hands on her slim hips. "That was so not funny!" _

_Brad was doubled over from laughing so hard. "It was…" he gasped, clutching his sides. "If you could have… seen… your face!" he exploded into fresh peels of laughter. _

_Liz stood her ground and stared at the older boy. Most of her weight was put on one foot and the other was angled to the side. The breeze ruffled the dark green, dark blue and yellow plaid, mandatory school uniform skirt she was wearing. _

"_Brad, you're so stupid!" Lolly said from next to Liz. "Besides," she scoffed, "Lizzy was turned around, you didn't see her face."_

"_Yeah, I…" Liz started but stopped. Brad reached towards her and grabbed her dark green school sweater out of her hands. "Hey! Brad, give it back!" _

_Brad just laughed some more and tossed the light, green garment to one of his friends. Brad sprinted to a tall, weeping willow several yards away from Liz and Lolly and jumped up into the low hanging branches. Brad's friend, Mike, tossed the sweater up to Brad. _

"_Brad!" Liz shouted up at him. She stalked over to the base of the tree, her customary brown, leather shoes moving silently across the grass. As far as Liz was concerned, the worst part about the uniform was the dark green knee socks she had to wear. The skirt and white polo she could deal with. _

_Brad laughed at her again and climbed up a few more branched. _

"_Brad!" Liz shrieked. "Give it back!"_

"_Come and get it!" Brad's very mature reply came from high above. _

"_I am NOT climbing up there!" Liz yelled back to him. "Give me back my sweater!" something hard and round fell from the tree and hit Liz's head. "I mean it Brad! If you don't give it back I'll… ouch! What the… Brad! Stop throwing acorns!" Liz yelled up at him as the acorn assault came down more heavily. Liz quickly scampered out from under the shade of the tree to a place just out of Brad's range. "You'll run out sooner or later you know! Acorns don't grow on weeping willows, stupid!" _

"_Come and get it if you want it so bad!" Brad yelled from his leafy fortress. _

"_I'm not climbing up that tree! I'm wearing a skirt! If you don't give it to me, I'll… call Headmistress Pierce!" Liz threatened. _

"_Go ahead!" Brad yelled back. "I'm not scared of her! Is that the best you can do, Lizzy Wizzy?"_

"_Don't call me that!" Liz screeched in mortification. "Bradley," she added with a snicker. _

"_My brothers so retarded, sorry," Lolly said as she stepped up next to Liz. _

"_You can say that again," Liz muttered. "Brad, come on! Give it back! School's about to start!" Liz raised her voice so that Brad could hear her. _

"_Yeah!" Liz seconded before yelling at him some more, "If you don't get down right now I'll…"_

"_Miss Baldwin, Miss van Darren, what is the meaning of all this?" A stern, clipped voice came from behind the two girls. The two girls whipped around in surprise. The gaped when they saw their headmistress standing before them. "If you would so kind as to explain why you are yelling," she prompted. _

"_Oh right… well, um…" Lolly stuttered out nervously. The Wrath of Mrs. Pierce was not something you wanted to be faced with. _

"_You see, it's like this, Headmistress," Liz began and flinched at the almost black eyed, penetrating stare the Headmistress fixed on her. She realized she had spoken wrong, too similar as to when she would talk to her friends. "Sorry, Headmistress," she quickly apologized. "Brad took my sweater and climbed up the tree and started throwing acorns at us," Liz finally said in a rush. _

_Headmistress Pierce turned her stare to Lolly, silently asking her if the tale Liz had just told was true. Lolly nodded her head quickly in confirmation. "Unacceptable," Headmistress Pierce tutted under her breath, ashamed and outraged that one of her students would act that way. _

"_What's wrong, Lizzy?" Brad shouted down from the top of the tree. Mike, who was standing at the base of the tree, was motioning frantically for Brad to shut-up but, Brad wasn't paying any attention. In fact, Brad probably couldn't even see them. "Gone to call the big bad Headmistress?" he taunted. _

"_Hello Bradley," Headmistress Pierce called up to him, her voice floated up to him in the warm air and Brad froze. _

"_H-hi, Headmistress," he stuttered out once he had managed to somewhat regain his composure. _

"_Get down here Bradley." When Brad didn't come she continued. "Now," she enunciated the word sharply to be certain she got her point across to the hardheaded teenager. _

"_Yes ma'am," was Brad's muffled reply as he climbed as quickly as he was able to down the branches. He dropped nimbly to his feet and slowly approached Liz, Lolly and the Headmistress, a sheepish look on his face. Mike lingered by the tree base, uncertain of whether he should run or stay to backup his friend. He settled on staying put until other wise needed. _

"_What is the meaning of all of this?" Headmistress Pierce questioned them sternly. Liz and Lolly made faces at Brad from behind their Headmistress's back. Brad glared back at them. Liz and Lolly giggled and bumped each other with their hips, satisfied that they had finally gotten Brad into trouble. "This applies to you girls too," Headmistress Pierce added with a firm glance behind her back. Brad stuck his tongue out at the girls, put his open hands to the sides of his head like mouse antlers and shook his butt around. He straightened quickly when the Headmistress turned and looked at him suspiciously. _

"_I want you all to listen to me," Headmistress Pierce began holding up a long, thin finger menacingly. "Allowing the fact that it the first day of school I'll let you three off with just a warning this time. But, if I ever see this kind of behavior from my students again there will be consequences," she warned them. "Here at Green Acres we don't except foolish behavior like that." Liz and Lolly shifted uncomfortably under her piercing, eagle like gaze. The Headmistress shifted her gaze to Brad who shuffled his navy shorts clad legs sheepishly in the grass. "Mr. Baldwin, I believe you owe Miss van Darren an apology and the return of her sweater, do you not?" she raised her eyebrows. _

"_I'm sorry Lizzy… er Elizabeth," Brad corrected himself upon feeling his Headmistress's gaze return to him. "I won't do it again, I promise. Do you accept my apology?"_

"_Yes, I accept your apology," Liz said pleasantly threw gritted teeth. "Thank you for apologizing, Brad," she said exactly what the Headmistress wanted to hear. _

_Headmistress Pierce nodded her head primly in satisfaction. "Very well. You three have a good day and be_have_," she stressed the second syllable. "I don't want to have to speak to any of you like this again this year, do I make my self clear?" her eyes shifted from the three students. _

"_Yes, Headmistress Pierce," Liz, Lolly and Brad answered in unison. _

_Once Headmistress Pierce was out of hearing range Liz rounded on Brad. "Can I have my sweater back now, Bozo?" she tapped her foot in the grass and held out her hand expectantly. _

_Brad chucked the sweater at her and it hit Liz unceremoniously in the face. "What do you get when you spell the word 'witch' and take away the 'w' and replace it with a 'b'?" Brad questioned. Liz glared at him furiously. "Why you get the Queen Bitch herself, Lizzy van Darren," he concluded sarcastically. _

_Liz rolled her eyes tiredly. "Shove it Brad," she said in a cheery voice. Liz folded her sweater over her arms and turned primly on her heel and flounced away with Lolly at her side. _

**--**

**--**

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzy!" Lolly said as she jumped out of Liz's moms Inferno Red Crystal Pearl Chrysler Pacifica. _

"_See ya, Lolls!" Liz called after her best friend as she walked up the front walk to her house. Lolly turned around to wave once before she disappeared through the front door. _

_Liz's mom slowly pulled away from the curb and down the street. She expertly pulled the Pacifica into the driveway of her house several minutes later. Liz dashed out of the car. _

"_We're leaving again in five minutes!" Liz's mom called after her. "Get ready, Liz!" _

"_Kay, mom!" Liz called back excitedly. She was already halfway up the stairs. She got to her room and slammed the door shut. She dropped her school bag on the floor and her sweater on the bed. Liz kicked off her school shoes and sent then sprawling across the carpeted floor. She bounced over to her closet and pulled out a pair of tan riding breeches and a maroon polo. She quickly stripped off her school uniform and sighed in relief once her comfortable barn clothes were on. She fixed her hair back into its ponytail and grabbed her black, velvet helmet from her desk and her black gloves before dashing back downstairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she dashed back to her room, quickly grabbing her black messenger bag that had her cell phone, iPod, her wallet, a few _Horse Illustrated_ magazines and a bag of horse treats. _

"_I'm ready!" she yelled as she slide into the kitchen on her riding socks. Her mom turned her head to look at her from where she was just putting the groceries away in the fridge. _

"_Boots, Lizzy," her mom reminded her with a good natured laugh. _

_Liz bounded over to the hall closet and pulled out her pair of black paddock boots. She laced them up tightly and then zipped up her black, leather half-chaps. "Kay," she said once her boots were on. "I'm ready now."_

_Her mom laughed quietly at her daughter's excited nature. "You're funny Lizzy. Okay," she said as she grabbed her purse off of the kitchen table. "Let's go."_

_15 minutes later the Inferno Red Pacifica was pulling up the long, gravel drive to Little Bit Farms, the stable Liz had been riding faithfully at for the past five years. Liz marveled at the gorgeous horses grazing peacefully in the sunlight pastures on wither side of the rode just as she always did. She loved how the big trees were just beginning to reclaim their fall coloring. _

_Liz's mom slowed the car to a stop in front of the main stable block. She grabbed Liz's arm before she could get out of the car. Liz turned to look at her mother, confused, half of her body out of the car, the other half inside. _

"_I can't pick you up later," her mom told her. Liz cocked her head to the right side slightly. "Are you okay walking? I can get dad to pick you up if you want," she offered._

"_No, I can walk," Liz said a little eagerly. She loved walking home, even though it was about 12 miles. The road her stable was on was filled with horse farms. The pastures were filled with horses of all different breeds, sizes and colors. The prospect of being able to see some of the late foals with their mothers excited her. "Bye, mom! I'll see you later!" Liz called as she jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. _

"_Hey, baby," Liz cooed as she reached the stall of the horse she rode, Shadow. Shadow was a 16.3 hand high Thoroughbred Hanoverian cross. His coat was black and he had a white star on his forehead. In Liz's opinion he looked exactly like Black Beauty, save for the brown on his velvety soft muzzle. Shadow whickered gently when he saw her. Liz smiled as she stroked his neck. _

"_Hey, Liz!" her instructor, Lisa, greeted her. Lisa stopped by Shadow's stall and brushed her short, brown hair out of her face. "How's my boy doing?" she rubbed Shadow's star affectionately. Shadow was actually owned by Lisa. Liz was one of the few people Lisa trusted to ride her prized horse. _

"_Hi, Lisa," Liz replied happily. "Am I riding Shadow again today?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Of course," Lisa responded with a laugh. "Get him tacked up and meet me in the outdoor arena."_

_Liz pranced over to the tack room and grabbed the saddle that was covered with a dark blue cover that read 'Elizabeth van Darren' across the top in big, elegant, Old English letters. She also picked up her grooming box, bridle, girth and saddle pads. Realizing her dilemma, Liz was forced to put everything down and shove her helmet on her head before she could continue. Somehow, Liz managed to stagger back to Shadow's stall and dropped the grooming box to the cement ground below and plopped the saddle down onto the saddle rack. She draped the pads and girth over the saddle and hung the bridle on the hook above the saddle rack. _

_Liz hooked Shadow to the crossties outside of his stall and ran the currycomb across his fine coat. Than, she used the body brushed and picked out his feet. Finally, she was ready to tack up. First, Liz picked up her black saddle pad with pink argyle bordering and draped it across Shadow's back following it with her white, sheepskin half pad. After Liz had made sure the saddle pads were situated on Shadow's back correctly she gently placed her oak bark colored, Pessoa Legacy XL saddle on top of the pads, buckling the girth next. Before she put on Shadow's bridle Liz bent down and buckled on Shadow's fleece lined Pessoa Open Front Boots. After she had put on her black Flex-Rider Body Protector and made sure it fit tightly around her and slipped on her gloves, Liz stood on tiptoe to pull the reins over Shadow's head. _

_Liz led Shadow down a wide path, past pastures and more arenas. She passed the huge indoor arena before she came to the ring that Lisa was waiting for her in. During the weekend, Liz had a semi-private lesson with Lolly but she also had her private lesson during the week. The ring she was riding in was medium sized and there was a jump course lain out in the middle. _

_Upon Lisa's instruction, Liz pulled down her stirrups and mounted. She loved how tall she felt when she was sitting astride Shadow. Liz picked up her reins and nudged Shadow into a walk. _

_Fortunately, Liz's lesson passed without incident. She worked on extending and shortening her strides and after some tedious skills and multiple times over cross rails and verticals, meant to improve her almost flawless to begin with, position and Lisa sent her over a course of 3.5 foot high jumps. As a reward for Liz's hard work, at the end of the lesson Lisa took her into one of the dressage rings and let Liz goof around for a bit. Though, Liz loved everything about horses and riding her passion for the sport lay in dressage. She admired the graceful movements that seemed more like dancing than anything else and would stare at the television screen for hours, watching dressage competitions. Liz soaked up the information eagerly, greedily, like a sponge. She could only be satisfied for a short time before her intense thirst returned and left her begging for more. Shelf upon shelf in Liz's room was stacked with dressage books._

_Liz rode flawlessly through a rather simple dressage routine she had ridden in a show over the summer. Lisa began instructing Liz on some of the finer points of the discipline. Liz rode for well over her scheduled hour and still wasn't even close to being ready to get off, but Shadow's welfare always in mind, Liz dismounted and un-tacked him. The weather was warm and sunny so Liz decided to give Shadow a bath. _

_It was nearing 7:30 by the time Liz finally decided she should head home. She wasn't worried about her family waiting for her to eat dinner, they knew better than that by now. Liz wasn't exactly eager to walk home in the dark and, since it was nearing sunset now Liz thought it would be a good idea to start walking home. Besides, she needed enough light to admire the horses on the way. _

_Liz walked on the grassy portion on the side of the road, shuffling her boot clad feet along slowly, reveling in the bright sunshine and the warmth of the evening air. As she walked along she looked at the horses grazing in the early evening light. They were all so different but they were all so beautiful in their own way. There were fat ones and thin ones, tall ones and short ones, Arabians, Warmbloods, Thoroughbreds, Polo Ponies, Shetlands, jumpers, dressage horses, lesson ponies. Geldings, proud stallions, mares, foals standing as close to their mothers as they could, fillies, colts. Coats of every color imaginable in the horsy rainbow. _

_Soon, Liz found herself absorbed in her own thoughts. Seeing all those horses resurfaced her own desire to have her own horse. She could picture him, or her, in her head so vividly it was like once she opened her eyes there it would be. Her horse, standing before her. In her dreams, Liz was sitting astride a huge, graceful animal. They were competing in the Olympics, dressage. Her horses bay coat shown magnificently in the bright sun of an undisclosed location. Her name was announced over the loud speaker and she was presented with the gold medal! _

_Without realizing it, Liz had stopped in front of a small, green, almost overgrown pasture. Her eyes were closed and she was absorbed within her dream, a goofy smile spreading across her elegant feature when she accepted the medal. The roar of a passing trucks engine startled Liz from her thoughts and her eyes sprang open. _

_Liz's blue eyes darted around her surrounding questioningly. She didn't recognize where she was, this wasn't the street she should be on! Liz realized with a groan. Now she'd have to walk all the way back to the right street. Liz slowly turned around and clomped off the same way she had come from. _

_Something in the corner of the slightly overgrown pasture caught her eye and she stopped to take a closer look. Liz walked over to fence and leant against it as she peered into the long graze. She gasped, startled when a small face popped out from under the growth. Big, brown, innocent eyes blinked at Liz questioningly. The creature took a shaky step forward on it's long, spindly legs and came clear of the patch of particularly long grass it had been in before. _

_It was a foal! A filly, Liz was sure of it. She was a dull bay color from her baby fur and she had a fuzzy black mane and stubby tail. Her ears were perched on the top of her small bay head awkwardly; they seemed to be too big for her. A white diamond stood out brightly on her wide forehead. The filly's legs were long and slender, jutting out from under her at odd angles to support her light weight. The filly took another step towards Liz. The movement left Liz speechless and gaping, the filly was a gorgeous mover and from the looks of her she was only about a month old! She seemed to float across the ground effortlessly. _

_Liz crouched down on the other side of the fence and held one of her hands between the wooden beams of the fence. "Hey, little one," she said in a soft, soothing voice as the filly continued to creep towards her. Finally, the filly was standing directly opposite Liz on the other side of the fence. The filly snuffled at Liz's hand and Liz watched, mesmerized by the tiny animal in front of her. "Where's your mommy? Huh girl?" Liz reached up and stroked the filly's short, bay neck. Liz glanced around the paddock but saw no evidence of any other horses. Down a dusty path, in the distance, she could see an old farmhouse and barn, but no one else was around._

"_Hey there, girlie!" A voice rough voice startled Liz out of her thoughts. Liz jumped backwards slightly and fell on her butt at the sight of an old, man standing on the other side of the fence. The tanned skin was stretched taught across his face. He wore a large, battered straw hat and had wild eyebrows and a scraggly beard. He had a pair of sunken, creamy brown eyes that, despite his rustic appearance, were friendly and warm. _

"_Sorry!" Liz gasped as she tried to settle her wildly beating heart. She pushed herself off of the ground and too her feet. She brushed the grass off of her butt, hoping that it hadn't stained her tan breeches. _

"_Baby here seems to have taken a real liken' to ya'," the old man patted the filly's neck tenderly with a wrinkled hand. The filly snorted gently and dropped her head to sniff at the grass but didn't eat any._

"_Baby?" Liz said in confusion. Her eyes fell on the filly and she grasped understanding. "Oh! You mean the filly?"_

"_Yep," the old man confirmed. "It's not her real name; we just call her that around here. We haven't given her an official name yet."_

"_How old is she?" Liz asked, intrigued. _

"_Almost a month," the old man responded. _

"_Where's her mother?" Liz asked with furrowed brows. _

_The old man looked down sadly and patted the filly's next, almost like he was reassuring himself or her that everything was going to be alright. "Thisuns' mum passed on this morning," he said softly. _

_Liz gasped in shock in horror. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. _

"_Yes," the old man repeated. "There wassin' nuthin we could do. We're gonna have to sell the lill one now. I can't take care of these ere horses anymore."_

"_What's going to happen to her?" Liz asked quietly. She watched the little filly as her ears flicked back and forth to get the flies away from her. _

"_Well she don have impressive bloodlines or nufin like dat so we'll take the first offer we can get for 'er. Tis a shame. She'll be right beaut in a few years, this one'll be. But," he continued sadly. Liz had to listen carefully to understand what he was saying, "She migh' end up goin' to one of them here slaughter houses. No one wants a month old filly without der mum."_

_Liz shocked herself with the next words that left her mouth. She didn't even think before she spoke. Headmistress Pierce would not be pleased; she always stressed the importance of thinking before you spoke. "I'll take her!" Liz cried eagerly. _

_The old man laughed. "Now look 'er girlie. That would be grea' an all but, ye can be moren hirteen. This 'er lill one will need some serious attention."_

"_I can ride!" Liz said. "I've ridden for seven years! I could take care of her! Oh please, sir!" Liz begged. _

"_Well, iffen ye's call your parents and ask them first. Baby here likes you mighty fine. I'd be happy if she went wit you."_

"_Let me call them!" Liz said as she pulled out her cell-phone. She flipped it open and punched in her home phone number, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Hey mom!" she said when her mother's voice reached her through the phone. _

"_Liz, where are you? It's getting late," her mother's voice held a bit of worry for her only daughter. _

"_I know, mom, sorry," Liz quickly apologized. "I'm at this little farm near Little Bit's," she said quickly. "Can you and dad please, please, please, come here?"_

"_What's the matter?" her mother asked, alarmed. _

"_Nothing, mom," Liz assured her hurriedly. "Please just come! It's really important!" Liz crossed her fingers behind her back. _

"_Fine," her mother sighed, clearly defeated but intrigued all the same at the excitement in her daughter's voice. "Where are you?"_

_Liz turned to the old man and asked him where they were. He laughed but conveyed the information to her anyway. Liz quickly rambled of the address to her mother and her mother promised that she and Liz's father would be there momentarily. _

_Fifteen minutes later the Inferno Red Pacifica pulled to a stop at the side of the road next to where Liz was. _

"_Hey mom! Hey dad!" Liz called as her parents exited the car and waked over to her slowly, eyeing the old man standing by her side warily. _

"_What's up, Lizzy?" her dad asked her. "Hi, I'm Paul," Liz's dad introduced himself to the old man. "I'm Liz's father," he added._

"_Nice ter metcha," the old man enthused as he shook Paul's hand. "I'm Bob, this 'er's my farm."_

"_I'm May," Liz's mom jumped in and shook his hand. "I hope our daughter hasn't been any trouble," she said cautiously. _

"_Not at all! Not at all!" the old man said happily. _

"_Mom, dad," Liz spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. "Look! Isn't she adorable?" she knelt down by the filly's side and draped an arm across her slim neck. The filly's tail swung back and forth and she snorted lightly. _

"_She's cute," May seconded her daughter's opinion. "Why did you…? No Lizzy," May said once she grasped the full situation. Liz's face fell. "You can't have a horse."_

"_But mom!" Liz whined. "Please? Look at her, she's perfect!" Liz placed her head against the filly's neck and the little filly lent into her. "Her mom died and she'll probably be sold for meat."_

"_That's unfortunate but you're not ready for the responsibility," May said firmly. "Having a horse is a lot of work, especially a foal."_

"_I've ridden for seven years mom! Please! I'm ready! I'll take really good care of her!"_

"_What about school, Lizzy Bear?" Paul jumped in. _

"_I'll do all my work and get all 'A's," Liz promised. "Please," she begged, giving her parents the puppy dog eyes. _

"_Liz, no," her mother began firmly, holding up a hand. _

"_Come on, May," her dad cut in. "It would be a good opportunity for Liz and besides, we've been talking about getting her own horse for a while now. I'm sure she could get Lisa to help any if she needed it. Look at them;" he added with a meaningful glance towards his daughter and the tiny filly, "They look so cute together."_

"_Baby 'er has formed a mighty liken towards yer daughter," Bob added. _

"_How much are we talking here?" Paul asked the old man. Liz jumped up and threw her arms around her father's neck. _

"_Oh thank you daddy! Thank you!" she yelped. _

"_Now, Lizzy, we're not settled on this just yet," her mother warned her. _

"_I'll give 'er to yer for real cheap," Bob promised. "'Ow bout. $1200?" _

"_That seems reasonable," Paul said with a nod. "How old is she? Breed?" he inquired. _

"_Baby 'er is a Hanoverian Holstein cross with a lill bit of Akhal-Teke in 'er. She's about a month old," Bob supplied. _

_Paul, May and Bob continued to talk about amongst themselves. _

_Liz jumped back over to where the filly was flying the tall grass. She lay down next to the filly on her stomach and rested her head against her shoulder. "You're all mine now girl," she whispered in satisfaction. This was the horse from her dreams. "All mine," she repeated with a smile. "I'll take great care of you and we'll be a great team. You'll love your new home," she assured the small filly. The filly's ears flicked back and she rested her muzzle in the grass. "I'm going to call you Dancing Beauty," she said suddenly as she envisioned the filly's smooth movements once again. "And I'll call you Beau," she said with a smile. "Beau, for short."_

**a/n: **I'm done! Sorry I can't edit much because my mom's making me get off. I hope you guys liked it! Part two will be up ASAP! Enjoy! Review!


	2. Part Two

Hey! Sorry this took so long to get up… I've kind of been delaying writing it because it's sad. This is the part where the 'tragedy' in the genre comes into effect. This is also the end of this story. I told you it was short. This is also the first story that I'm finishing! Yay! Now I only have five more to go… commitment problems is my middle name. I hope you liked this story. Review! –Steph

Oh and I totally spaced on the year it was in the last chapter. Liz would not have an iPod, maybe not even a cell phone. I don't know. I just put a lot of myself and what I do into Liz. Oops. LOL. And the car is a car from this day and age but I used it anyway, my mom has a Chrysler Pacifica is dark blue. I just pictured Liz's mom having one. Oh well.

And Liz's age is going to be a bit different then what I said in CIC because I'm trying to fit all of this around an actual Olympics date. But I'm having trouble finding the summer Olympics dates so just pretend this winter Olympics is the summer one.

Who watched the Kentucky Derby today? My mom gave me and my step-dad, and herself of course, $1 to bet on any horse we wanted and if they won she would pay us off to whatever that horse's odds were. Guess what horse I bet on? Barbaro! I won $14.20! And I have THE BEST FUCKING IDEA EVER for Baldwin Prince, the sequel to CIC! I have to finish up CIC fast so I can start BP!

**Disclaimer: **Lauren Brooke owns Brad, everything else is MINE!

**Beau, for Short**

**--**

**--**

**By Steph**

**--**

_Part Two_

Liz's POV

**--**

**Year: **1972

**Place:** Sapporo, Japan

**Olympics: **XI (11) International Olympic Games

**--**

**--**

This is the greatest day of my life! I can't honestly believe that this is all happening to me! Here I am, 23 years old and headed to XI (11th) Olympic Games! Our plane has just landed in Sapporo, Japan.

I always new my precious Beau was special, ever since I first caught site of her in that overgrown pasture eleven years ago. And now my wildest fantasies were going to become reality!

It all started four years ago, when I was 19. I'd dominated the show circuit all over the United States in dressage. It was after one particularly good show; I'd won the blue ribbon and was happy and excited. I'd been trying out for a place on a competition stables yard. I was sure I'd get it… then the stable owner approached me…

_**Flashback**_

_The blue ribbon fluttered on the bridle of the magnificent bay animal. The rider had a big grin across her face as she took the trophy in her hands. _

_Once they were out of the ring Liz jumped off of Dancing Beauty and hugged her tightly around the neck. _

"_Oh you were brilliant today, Beau!" Liz gushed to her horse in a soft voice. Liz rubbed the white star on Beau's forehead vigorously. _

"_That was quite a display you showed us just now, Miss Van Darren," a deep, male voice spoke from behind Liz. _

_Liz turned around, recognizing the voice. She was faced with a tall man in his early fifties. He was slim and fit, active for his age and in perfect health. He had thinning blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a pair of tan show breeches, a pair of spotless black high boots, a white button down shirt tucked into his breeches, a navy blazer buttoned and a gold tie with navy stripes. Shane McKelvy, once international rider and owner of the prestigious McKelvy Farms. _

"_Thank you, Mr. McKelvy. It was all Beau though, she's a fantastic horse," Liz tried to act casual but inside her heart was pounding. This was what she had worked for. She needed to get that spot at McKelvy Farms. _

"_A fine animal you've got here, that's for sure," Shane McKelvy patted Beau's neck. "But Dancing Beauty would be nothing without her rider." Liz blushed deeply at the praise. She pulled her long blonde hair out of its bun and shook it around her face. A desperate attempt to conceal her blush. "It would be stupid to not have you at McKelvy Farms," Shane mussed. _

"_So I got the spot?" Liz asked, practically bubbling over with excitement. _

"_You're more then welcome at McKelvy Farms but, I'm sorry to say, that I've just offered the spot to another rider."_

_Liz's heart fell, she felt crushed. She wanted to cry. Liz fiddled with the crop in her hands. "But I thought you just said…"_

"_I know what I said, and I meant every word of it," Shane said firmly. _

_Liz's head swirled in confusion. "Then why…"_

"_You were the leading runner to get the spot," Shane assured the young woman before him. He could see that the news had crushed her. "But today's performance opened my eyes fully to something I've suspected ever since I first saw you ride. You're not suited for McKelvy Farms, no you, Miss Van Darren, have the potential and the talent to be on the United States Equestrian team."_

_**End Flashback**_

I owe everything to Shane McKelvy. He worked with me on perfecting things that were already perfected. He told me there was no chance I wouldn't make it. Beau and I practiced night and day. I only stopped to eat and sleep, and to occasionally go to my classes at Virginia Tech. I was studying to become a veterinarian.

When the day of the trials rolled around I was a nervous wreck. I spent hours grooming, braiding and re-braiding Beau. She had to look absolutely perfect. Shane McKelvy was the only one who knew what I was doing that day and what I had been training for, for the past six months. He came with me to the trials, to offer his support and to take the position as my trainer.

I got to meet some of the riders already on the team and see their horses. I was offered luck by a few who had seen me ride at shows before.

Finally, it was time for Beau and I to show them all what we could do. Once I was in the saddle I immediately relaxed. Beau performed the routine we had been working on for months without a single fault. I was very pleased with my performance that day.

My nerves returned as they announced the Equestrian Team that would ride in the 1972 Olympics. They got to the last rider on the list and my name had not been called. I had convinced myself that it didn't if I made it this year. I still had Beau, that's all that really mattered.

Then the called my name. I was on the United Stated Olympic Equestrian Team! I couldn't believe it and sat in shock for a minute.

And now, after four years of training and practicing day in and day out I was really here. The 1972 Olympic Games in Sapporo, Japan.

**--**

**--**

_Four days later_

--

--

It was a little less then a week away that I would ride my first round.

For the first two days I gave Beau a rest and let her settle in. I toured the city with a bunch of the other riders. You know, museums, landmarks, the usual.

Today my family was arriving. Even my 26 year-old brother, Joshua, was coming. Lolly was coming too, even Brad was coming. Over the years Brad had become more bearable. Only slightly though. I still thought he was the rudest and the most obnoxiously annoying person ever but once we passed out of our teenage years his favorite game no longer seemed to be "Annoy the hell out of Lizzy Van Darren." But that's not saying he still didn't love to do it. Brad had been quite the equestrian when we were growing up; he was good too, as much as it pained me to admit. He was currently working on owning his own stables. He enjoyed eventing but his real passion lay in racing. He had quite the hopes and dreams for that stable of his, but they were still only on paper.

Dinner that night was a somewhat tedious affair. I loved having my family and best friend there with me but my thoughts were elsewhere.

I dashed back to the stables as soon as the first opportunity presented itself.

"Hey, Paul!" I greeted the guard that was stationed outside of the US barn.

"Hey there, Miss Lizzy!" the young man greeted me fondly. He was in his mid-thirties. Now before you say anything he was happily married with a five month old daughter. "You look good tonight," he complimented me as he took in my getup.

"Thanks," I said blushing slightly. I was glad that the night was dark; the only light near us came from the lights on the outside of the US barn. I wasn't a fan of dressing up. I like to look good, naturally, but the day that I had begged my mom to let me wear little, pink sundresses everyday to school had long ago passed. I'd much rather wear a pair of jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt or sweatshirt. A sweater would do. But tonight I was wearing a black dress that fell to my knees at an angle and had a v-neck and halter tie in the back. The dress tied together in the back with two pieces of long black satin that fell down my exposed back. I wore a pair of killer black heels and my blonde hair fell in straight, glimmering sheets down my back.

"Do you need any help this evening?" Paul graciously asked me.

"No, but thanks anyway," I politely declined his offer. "I'm just gonna go and see Beau. Do you get off soon?"

Paul looked at his watch. "Derek should be here for his shift in five minutes."

"Good," I said with a smile.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Miss Lizzy?" he joked with me.

"No," I said with a laugh. "Well I'll see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I skipped into the barn. Paul called goodbye after me.

My heels clicked and clacked on the cement center aisle as I walked down the center of the barn. The stalls were filled with some of the most magnificent horses I'd ever seen. They were all tall and lean and muscular. But, they were in all different colors. The overwhelming majority were warm bloods. Beautiful purebreds or mix breeds. They were all lazily munching on their hay nets, their tails swishing contentedly. The sound of hay crunching and the occasional snort were the only sounds in the whole barn. It was so peaceful; if I could I'd gladly sleep in the barn instead of in the hotel. This was my home.

At the end of the barn, right under the hayloft, was a stall that held the most beautiful horse I had ever laid eyes on. She was a Hanoverian Holstein mix with a little Akhal-Teke blood in her. She was tall, easily 17 hands high. She was lean and long with powerful haunches. Her neck was long and muscled supporting a big, elegant head with two deep brown eyes and two perfectly pointed ears. She was the perfect bay color with black points and a flowing jet black mane and tail. Her muzzle was velvety to the touch and her breath warm on my hand. The bright white star on her forehead was my good luck charm. She was Dancing Beauty. _My_ beauty.

"Hey, Beau," I cooed as I rubbed her neck.

Beau nickered warmly at me. My heart swelled with gratitude. I didn't know what I'd do if I hadn't found her in that overgrown pasture eleven years ago. She could have ended up as dog food if I hadn't been paying attention and walked down the wrong street.

"She really is amazing, Lizzy," a deep voice spoke behind me softly. I was startled from my reminiscing of the past and spun around.

"Oh, it's just you. Hi," I said when I noticed that it was just Brad. He was standing behind me with his hands in the pockets of suit pants. His brown hair was messy and flopped over his forehead. And those stupid, enchanting emerald green eyes of his sparkled, probably laughing at me for some unknown reason.

All Brad did was bob his head slightly to acknowledge me. Then he walked towards me and leaned against the empty portion of the stall door next to me. The sleeve of his expensive blazer rubbed against my bear arm. We watched Beau shuffle around her stall for a few minutes in silence.

"You've done good, Lizzy," he complimented me softly after a moment.

"Thanks," I said smiling at his praise. "What about you? What's the latest on your farm?"

Brad was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating whether or not he should tell me the information he held. "Well, you know I've been saving up my money for a while now," I nodded my head in agreement. After the death of Brad's very wealthy grandparents a few years back, Brad had inherited a hefty sum of money. Ever since then he's been saving as much as he could. "Well…" Brad hesitated, unsure whether he could trust me with the information. "Now I haven't told anyone this just yet… but… I bought a horse."

Wow. "Oh my God!" I yelped. "How did you keep _that_ quiet?"

Brad shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know. I just wanted to be sure before I said anything to anyone. I'm tired of people treating my dream like just that, a dream. It's not _just_ a dream. I didn't want anyone to tell me I'd wasted my money."

"So, you bought a horse?" Brad nodded. I whistled appreciatively. "So, tell me about it," I urged him.

Brad laughed lightly. "Well he's a colt. Eight months old. Beautiful dapple gray coloring, he has one blue eye and one eye that is almost white. He's already a decent height, leggy, muscular, energetic, great confirmation."

"What breed? What about his sire? His dam? How much did you buy him for? What…" the questions tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Brad laughed again and held up his hand to stop me. "Slow down, Lizzy!" he laughed. "I can only answer one at a time. He's thoroughbred. Sired by Grand Slam and he's out of Poetic Justice."

I swear I felt my mouth hit the stall door. I was _that_ shocked. "Damn, Brad! Grand _Slam_? As in _the_ Grand Slam?" Brad nodded his head in conformation. "You're kidding me, right?" I've been out of touch with the racing world for the past four years or longer but even I knew who Grand Slam was! He was like the most amazing racer a few years ago. He missed the Triple Crown glory by just the hair on his nose but he was otherwise virtually unbeaten and had won the Breeder's Cup.

"No," Brad said a bit harshly.

"Wow. How did you get a son of Grand Slam?" I asked in awe.

"Haven't got the slightest idea," Brad said. "I was down in Kentucky one weekend, just touring some farms and talking to some trainers and owners, just to get a feel for what it would be like and all. I overheard the breeding managers of one farm talking about a colt they were going to sell and asked me if I wanted to take a look at him. I told them I wasn't in the market for a horse right then but they insisted that I at least look at the colt, so I did. I instantly fell in love with the little dappled bugger. I checked him over and then I asked who his sire was. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew I owned a son of Grand Slam. I couldn't believe it either," he added when he caught my astounded expression.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" I asked eventually.

"Well I've got him at Zach's little stable right now. You know Zach, right?" Zach was one of Brad's best friends who, coincidentally, had the ambition to be a world class horse trainer.

"Yeah."

"Well, Zach's gonna train him for me and we'll put him in some races next year, just to see how he goes. I don't know about the Triple Crown, maybe not this time. I don't want to push him and it's only our first time. I'll put him in some stakes races though, I'm hoping for a shot at the Breeder's Cup," he confessed.

"Wow, that's amazing, Brad! I can't believe you didn't tell anyone!"

"Yeah, I guess. Don't tell anyone though, I'll tell them later," he told me.

"Okay fine, I won't tell," I assured him. "But I know they'll be really proud of you, Brad."

We were silent again. My eyes were on my own beautiful horse but my thoughts were absorbed with what Brad had just confessed to. Then I remembered, I hadn't asked the most important question.

"What did you name him?"

Brad was silent for a moment again. "Fine but don't laugh," he warned me before continuing. His full name is… The Baldwin Way."

**--**

**--**

_Three days later_

**--**

**--**

Only five more days until my first round. I was nervous, but more excited by this point. Beau and I had had some very good workouts in previous days. I had been planning on running through routines again today, but it was raining, and pretty hard at that. There had been a mad dash by hundreds of Equestrians from countries all over the world to get the indoor arenas. Needless to say I didn't make it in time to call dibs on a ring. Hey, I like my beauty sleep. I can't ride into the arena to be viewed by millions all over the world in just a few days time with big bags under my eyes, can I?

A big hay delivery came in this morning which was kind of weird given the fact that it was rainy cats and dogs outside. Pardon the cheesy expression but it was fitting. I would have thought that they would have delayed the delivery until tomorrow when it wasn't raining or to later today. The delivery guys just kind of dumped the hay outside of the barns. Now all the grooms and stable hands were making a mad rush to get it inside.

Instead of watching more videos on past Olympic dressage competition, somehow Lolly convinced me to go out to the town. We went shopping and just basically hung out, just like old times. It was especially cool because all those participating in the actual Olympics had to wear these passes around their necks. I can't even say how many times people stopped me and asked me what my sport was. I was wished enough luck to fill a wishing well in the four hours we were gone.

After we had dropped all of our bags and purchases off at the hotel I dragged Lolly back down to the stables. The rain had stopped by this point and the sky was clear and sunny once again. I wanted to take Beau out for a walk. Not riding, I'd just lead her around and let her graze. I liked to give her a little exercise everyday.

"Do you smell something?" I asked Lolly suddenly as we walked down the long gravel path that led to the complex where all the barns were located.

"Uh, should I?" Lolly asked, confused.

I sniffed the air again. "I just thought I smelled smoke," I said with a shrug. I sniffed the air once again; maybe I was just going crazy. But no, there was defiantly that distinctly smoky smell looming in the air.

Lolly sniffed at the air too. "You're right; it _does_ smell like smoke…" she paused for a moment. "Oh my God!"

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Look!" she shouted. She pointed up into the sky ahead of us. I followed where he finger was pointing and sure enough there was a plume of gray smoke rising into the blue sky ahead of us.

"Get the horses out of there!"

"Hurry! Get more water! Call the fire department!"

The frantic shouts reached our ears as we neared the stable area. I broke into a jog, Lolly was right behind me. When we reached the clearing where the all the stables were my worst fears were blossoming into reality right in front of my eyes.

Thick clouds of black smoke were rising out of the roof of one of the barns and spiraling upwards, clouding the sky once again. Red and orange flames leaped towards the sky, engulfing the walls of the barn, jumping to some surrounding bushes and shrubbery. The smell or burning hay and wood filled the once fresh air. Stable hands, grooms and riders from all different countries rushed about, holding onto frantic horses. Running in and out of the burning barn. The horses that were outside of the barn were jumping and prances around their backs hollowed, heads high, muscles taught, ears flat back and eyes rolling. Their frightened whinnies pierced the air.

I could have sworn that the horses… no, it wasn't possible.

But it was.

I recognized those frightened horses. I saw them several times everyday. I'd interacted with them all in the last four years everyday. They were US horses. I still didn't want to believe what was right in front of me but something caught my eye and my worst fear was realized in that second.

The American flag that had once blown proudly in the breeze above our barn was on fire. The flames ripped and tore through the symbolic symbol without a thought. The red and white stripes and 50 white starts on the liberty blue background were quickly disappearing. Diminishing every second. No longer were their thirteen stripes to represent the thirteen original colonies, no longer were there fifty stars that represented our fifty states. There was nothing, only the pole it had once hung on remained. The bronze eagle on top was melting fast.

The scream of a horse in pain tore through the air.

I was brought back to reality at the spine tingling, chilling right down to your every bone sound.

I looked around the yard frantically. Searching in vain for my Beau. My eyes landed on every bay present but I knew, even before closer inspection, that none of them were Beau.

The roof in the back of the barn collapsed with a deafening crash. The wood crackled in the air.

Another scream, even more pain filled and tortured then the last, ripped through the air.

I froze at the sound. I knew that voice, how couldn't I? Sure I'd never heard it like that before but I couldn't mistake it for the world, no matter how much I wished I could. I could recognize the once sweet voice that still lay in the undertone, if I was half deaf.

"No!" I gasped as I ran through the throngs of horses and people to get to the barn.

"Liz!" Lolly called frantically after me as she saw me dash to the barn.

The huge double doors flung open against the outer walls. The inside was dancing in the cruel light of the flames. The shadows danced in cruel and crude ways. The red and orange flames jumped about, lapping at the walls, mocking me. The smoke made it almost impossible to see. A rush of hot air burst towards me as another portion of the roof gaveaway. I was almost inside when an arm pulled me back.

I struggled against the hold but the person was too strong for me to get away. I flailed around madly in a vain attempt to have my freedom back. Two strong arms snaked around my waist from behind and pulled me backwards, away from the burning barn.

"Let me GO!" I yelled frantically.

"Stop! Lizzy, please!" A familiar voice pleaded with me. Brad. I looked up at him; his usually sparkling and dancing eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

That looked scared me all the more. "Let me GO!" I yelled again. I struggled against his strong hold some more but my attempts were futile. Brad was too strong. Tears pooled into my eyes helplessly.

Another scream tore through the air, coming from the black fortress like confines of the barn. The ferocity and intensity and pain behind the scream tore my heart out. The tears were streaming freely down my cheeks now.

"Please!" I begged Brad uselessly. His arms didn't relax their hold on me. "Please!" I sobbed again. "I need to get Beau!"

"Lizzy!" Brad pleaded helplessly with me. "I can't… I won't let you go into that barn. There's nothing you can do," his voice was pained. I struggled fruitlessly once more. His arms didn't budge; they were still locked against my waist, pulling me away from the flames and smoke and into his hard chest. "Lizzy, please! There's nothing you can do," my struggling ceased.

I tried to block out the next scream that ripped through the air.

"She'll be okay… right?" I managed to sob out.

"I don't know, Lizzy," Brad spoke helplessly into my ear.

I my held filled with the smoke and all I could hear were the screams still coming from the barn. My precious horse was in pain and I couldn't even be there to comfort her! That mere thought brought the tears on harder. My body raked with sobs. Brad held onto me tighter. I turned around and buried my head in his chest. I desperately tried to block out the noises coming from around me.

Soon the fire engines tore into the clearing at fast speeds, sirens blaring at full blast. The firefighters worked fast and were soon shooting jets of water from their hoses. The water bloomed out of the nozzle and rocketed towards the flames, doing the best to calm them as they could. They soon managed to get the blaze under control.

The US's stable manager and three veterinarians rushed back into the stable as soon as they were allowed to.

I tried to break away from Brad once again but was not able to. He still held me tightly to his chest.

I watched the doors, hoping and praying beyond belief that my beautiful, bay girl would walk out of them at any moment. She would whicker gently and trot over to me on her springy, effortless step. I'd throw my arms around her neck sob some more. I'd still have Beau and everything would be okay again.

But she didn't come out. Ten minutes later a vet in a white lab coat that was splattered in black char and deep red stains emerged from the smoky fortress. He spoke briefly to someone and then walked in my direction.

"Are you Elizabeth Van Darren?" he questioned me when he had reached Brad and I. I nodded my head meekly. Brad finally let me go. "Dancing Beauty is your horse?"

"Yes," I choked out. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Miss Van Darren," the vet addressed me sullenly. My heart started to beat faster. "I'm afraid… Please! Don't go in there!" he shouted after my already retreating back.

"Lizzy, stop!" Brad yelled after me.

I didn't listen to any of them. My feet carried me forwards and into the barn.

When I was inside the barn I stopped and looked around myself. It was dark, the smoke still billowing in pillows and rising off of the smoldering wood. There were some pieces that were still burning. The aisle was wet from the hoses and water still dripped through the roof. The back part of the right side of the barn had given away and I could see the black sky above my head. There a small cluster of people around the back, left side. I ran to them, almost tripping on something on my way… hay. Charred and burned beyond use but it was a bale of hay. The stuff littered the aisle. My heart pounded, stupid hay delivery guys.

I gasped when I reached what used to be Beau's stall. The stall was filled in with bales and bales of blackened hay and charred boards and beams of wood.

Beau was lying in the wet aisle on her side, her sides heaving. I sank down next to her head and cradled her big, elegant head in my arms. She was covered with a thin sheet so couldn't see her back or legs but her big, brown eyes told me that she was suffering. Despite her pain she whickered when she felt my touch, when she smelled my sent near her.

Her eyes said, _now that you're here everything will be alright. _

I wanted to cry again. The tears dripped down my face and several splashed onto Beau's bay cheek. I quickly brushed them away; they only left small marks darker then the rest of her fine coat. It looked like she was crying too.

"What happened to her?" I asked the vets and barn manager as calmly as I could but my voice shook from suppressed emotion.

The US barn manager, Kirk Nesto, looked at me mournfully. "When the hay was brought in this morning it was still wet. You know that when wet hay dries it can start fires. That's what happened. It started fast; it ate up all the dry hay still up there. All the other horses got out but the hayloft gave way and fell on top of Beau's back…"

I was silent as I digested the horrific information.

"I'm sorry, Miss Van Darren," one of the vets spoke next. His voice held a note of finality.

"No!" I gasped. "Isn't there anything, _anything_, you can do?" I desperately asked them.

"Dancing Beauty is suffering from severe burns on her back, legs and stomach. There isn't much we can do."

"But I…" I stuttered. "I don't have to ride her anymore! I just can't loose her! Please! There has to be something you can do!"

"Well we could give her medication for the pain, I suppose," one of the vets began doubtfully. "She'd also need to be taken to the animal hospital. But the pain would always be there, the burns are of the worst severity and they go down deep. She'd always be in pain. There isn't a chance of you riding her ever again."

"She'll go into shock soon enough. The trauma from an accident like this would be enough to kill her," another vet jumped in.

"What should I do?" I whispered fearfully, already knowing the answer that I would get.

"It's your choice, Miss Van Darren," one of the vets spoke softly to me.

I starred down into Beau's pain filled eyes. I stroked her quivering neck.

Could I ever look into her eyes again without feeling guilty? Guilty that my own selfishness had caused her to be kept her in pain?

She let out a loud groan and her mouth worked up and down. Foam and saliva dripped down onto the cement.

I gulped. I couldn't do that, but then again… I couldn't stand to see my precious horse, my best friend, in such pain.

I looked into the beautiful brown eyes again. There was so much pain there and yet… I was sure of it, so much love and trust. My heart thudded. I'd promised to take such good care of her eleven years ago. I knew what I had to do to take care of her, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

_**Flashback**_

_Liz jumped back over to where the filly was flying the tall grass. She lay down next to the filly on her stomach and rested her head against her shoulder. "You're all mine now girl," she whispered in satisfaction. This was the horse from her dreams. "All mine," she repeated with a smile. "I'll take great care of you and we'll be a great team. You'll love your new home," she assured the small filly. The filly's ears flicked back and she rested her muzzle in the grass. "I'm going to call you Dancing Beauty," she said suddenly as she envisioned the filly's smooth movements once again. "And I'll call you Beau," she said with a smile. "Beau, for short."_

_**End Flashback**_

Her eyes seemed to say, _it's okay, you've taken care of me. We've had eleven great years together, we've made it to the Olympics; we've made it as far as we're going to go. You'll do the right thing… I trust you. I love you._

"I love you too," I whispered as the tears fell down my face harder. This time I made no attempt to brush them off of Beau's face. Now we were both crying.

"Okay," I whispered so softly I wasn't sure if they could hear me at all. "You can do it," I forced the words out.

"Are you sure?" one of the vets asked me. I just nodded my head.

They started to prepare the injection that would end an eleven year long legacy.

"You're doing the right thing, Liz," the Kirk rested a hand on my shoulder briefly. I just nodded again.

"Are you ready?" a vet asked.

I nodded again. I was crying too hard to be able to talk by now.

The vet inserted the needle into my beloved horse. He pressed down on the syringe and the liquid entered her body.

"I love you so much," I whispered fiercely as Beau's breathing started to slow. "Know that, okay? You're the best horse ever. So beautiful and smart and brilliant. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. Forgive me, please. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. I'll never ever, ever forget you Beau. You're the greatest horse ever, everything about you is perfect. No horse will ever replace you in my heart. I love you so much… you're my best friend ever. I love you." My eyes blurred through the tears.

I looked into those beautiful, big, chocolate brown eyes of hers for the last time ever. They reflected love and trust and understanding back to me.

Then, she let out a deep, shuddering breath and her eyes closed slowly. She didn't breathe again.

"No…" I moaned as I hugged her once proud head to my chest.

My body was raked with loud sobs that tore through my chest. Tears poured down my face faster then I had ever thought possible as realization hit me like a wreaking ball.

Beau was gone, she wasn't coming back. I'd never spend all day in the stable with her, brush her beautiful coat until it shone, braid her mane for shows. I'd never sit astride her and feel her powerful haunches underneath her again. Never ride her into the show ring, never perform those complicated dressage movements on her again, never accept a blue ribbon. Never hear her whicker when she saw me coming, never hear her neigh or see her play in the field, never see her gallop or graze, never see her spirited bucks. Never see her loving, trusting eyes again.

I rubbed the still warm start on her forehead vigorously. Desperate to keep some connection with her. Whatever I could take.

One of the vets silently handed me a lock of her black tail. I clutched it in my hand and cried harder still. I pressed my cheek against Beau's.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying and holding Beau's head.

Someone came pulled me to my feet eventually and I collapsed into the strong, protective, loving embrace.

**a/n: **so who's crying? I've gotten so attached to Beau in these two short chapters that I almost didn't think I could do it. I thought I'd have to go back and change that chapter of CIC. Review. -Steph


End file.
